Bridezillas
by Invisibly Inkedd
Summary: Weddings make people crazy. Weddings also turn sweet Hyuuga girls into the reincarnation of Satan. AU


**title: Bridezillas**  
**summary: Weddings make people crazy. Weddings also turn sweet Hyuuga girls into the reincarnation of Satan. AU**  
**notes: I thought this would be funny.**

**notes2: in my AU, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are all BFFL's**

**.**  
**Chapter One.**

.  
The two of them had been together for five years, it had only been a year since they got engaged. Those years had been a dream for Hinata Hyuuga because finally the person she held dear to her since middle school had returned her affections. Her love was reciprocated and Hinata was completely overjoyed.

And she swore she loved him, really, she would die for him actually, but-

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started, "I swear if you show up wearing that I won't marry you."

"But Hinata-chaaaan," Naruto whined, "I like this one best out of all of 'em! Those other monkey suits didn't look half as good as this one!"

-there was no way in _hell_ she was going to let him wear orange to her wedding. She'd wanted to go shopping for the suit along with him and the other guys solely to keep her fiance from doing something like this. The men had insisted, however, that it should be a guys only shopping trip and with a little more urging from Tenten, Hinata had reluctantly agreed.

The two of them were in Naruto's apartment-his bedroom to be more accurate. Hinata wanted to see what the suit he bought looked like on him. She'd been waiting for him, sitting patiently on his bed, as he walked out of the bathroom with a very bright, very _orange_ tuxedo and wide grin on his face.

There was a lovely little vein in Hinata's forehead that began to pulse.

Still,_ someone_ should have prevented him from buying that hideous orange _thing_.

"Naruto-kun, orange doesn't even match our theme," she tried to reason. Naruto grinned wide. "Then we'll just change the theme!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun we can't just change the-"

"And Kiba agrees with me too!"

"_What_?" Hinata's eyes narrowed. Kiba had been in on it? She was going to-oh he was in so much trouble when she saw him again!

"So you see Hinata-chan, everything will be just fine!" Naruto said, cheerily not sensing the murderous intent rolling off his wife-to-be. Hinata practiced her breathing.

"You're taking it back. Today," Hinata said as calmly as possible. Naruto's smile dropped.

"But Hinataaaa-"

"_NO ORANGE AT MY WEDDING_!"

He shrunk back suddenly, quiet and shocked at the outburst. Hinata had just yelled at him. Sweet, adorable, gentle,_ quiet,_ Hinata had just yelled at him. It was actually frightening. And strangely attractive.

"Okay," he said quickly and Hinata smiled sweetly, a total 360 personality change. She got up and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to meet Sakura and the girls to get their bridal dresses and shoes. I'll be back around six," Hinata said as he walked her to the door, "Make sure you have a different tux by then, okay Naruto-kun?"

He nodded dumbly and opened the door for her, where outside Kiba, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were standing. Kiba's fist was raised, positioned to knock on the door. He let it fall to his side upon seeing the couple.

"Oh, hey Hinata," he greeted just as the others did, "Naruto, you wanna go hit up Ichiraku's with us?" The blonde opened his mouth to reply but Hinata beat him to it. "Actually, Naruto-kun has to go back to the tux shop," Hinata said, smiling, "It seems there was some kind of mix up and he got the wrong one-a bright orange one that you wouldn't know _anything_ about right, Kiba-_kun_?"

There was something threatening in the atmosphere despite Hinata's friendly tone. Kiba was suddenly nervous. "N-no! 'Course not! We'll go with him to sort this whole thing out right guys?" he asked the others behind him. They all nodded, quickly, knowing somehow that they shouldn't and couldn't refuse. "You can count on us, Hinata-san. This idiot doesn't have any taste in fashion at all anyway. It'd be almost like a crime to let him go on his own," Shikamaru added. Naruto let out an offended "Hey!" that went unnoticed (ignored) by the rest.

Hinata smiled again. "Thank you all so much," she said, "I'll see you all later."

She walked out and when she was out of sight it was Suigetsu who broke the silence.

"Who knew th' li'l Hyuuga fairy could be so terrifyin'?"


End file.
